


Mother Will Get Her Way

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: madrona_project, F/M, New Renaissance, Original Universe, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marguerite plots and schemes and wishes. She has a plan and will make sure her family follows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Will Get Her Way

Marguerite Cromwell knew that luck was finally on her side. That was the only explanation for the timing of her brother's death. She loved her brother,yet they was never that close. They just had to many differences of opinions over the years and were to head strong to see the others point of view. She sadly thought if not for the children she would have cut all contact with him years ago. He never grasped that she wanted more for her children then they had in their youth. He often told her that she should be grateful for each blessing no matter how small or ill-timed it was. That life was not about what you had , but about what you did with it. That was where they always argued she wanted to show the world how well she married. She enjoyed flaunting her money and status. He always said that actions spoke louder than a solid gold bar ever would.

She knew there was no reason for her to worry the only family he had left was hers. With her dear Annabelle gone, the only choice he had were her two sons. She was sure she would be remembered fondly,he no doubt left he what was left from their own parents estate. Not that there was a lot when he received it. Thaddeus knew how to invest and lived well of it. As far as she knew the original sum was still in the bank.  
She had wanted to withdraw from it when one of their ovens had problems the year before last. He admittedly refused to turn over one slim oink for the oven repair. Really she would have needed bags of oinks, one or two silver coins would have been preferable. He reminded her that she chose their mother's jewels, gowns and the treasured antiques and nothing else. He had wanted to dived everything straight down the middle. She knew having the family heirlooms would benefit her more when she and William married than a few gold coins would. The Cromwell's have old money and had no need to know she had a limited income. She didn't want anyone thinking she was marrying beyond her station, even if it was true. 

She and Thaddeus had a nice childhood, their parents were not common serving folk or anything else as dreadful. Their father was a decent cobbler he was never going to be known far and wide, but he was honest and did a reasonably good job. Marguerite just would not understand that he was bad with money and their mother was even worse. Thaddeus had explained more than once that she would spend the family coins on crap they didn't need before she dealt with the bills. That she always had her head in the clouds and just relied on something better coming along at the right time. That poor William would be in the poor house if Marguerite did not sop trying to emulate their momma.

Marguerite would not speak to him for weeks. If it were not for the embarrassment of not having him at her wedding she would have made sure he knew he was not welcome. What would people think if she did that?

That thought reminded of her mission today, to make sure William and Lisette pick a date for their wedding.  
Her darling Will had sworn that if he found a few extra slivers that seemingly fell out of the sky he would marry Lisette right away. She was willing to bet that Will would have more than a few silvers by the time this was over.

A quick check of the clock reminded her that Lisette would be there anytime for their long-standing afternoon tea. She wrinkled her nose as she recalled how Ebeneezer called it cookie and gossip hour. Honestly, she had no idea where that boy's head was most of the time. Maybe Will would take pity on him and share some of his new-found wealth with his brother. She could only hope so or else she and William would be caring for Ebeneezer until he was old. She loved her youngest son, but the thought of him never leaving home never set well with her. If only he had a small fraction of Will's intelligence and grace his life would be better. 

Today was not a day to focus on poor Ebeneezer's many faults, she had happier things to plan.

 

Marguerite quickly found Lisette on her way up the drive to visit Will. She and William approved of the match between the two. Lisette's father owned the local bank. Her mother was a foreigner , but no one could say a word against her style and taste. Marguerite always felt that Lisette had an unfair advantage over most of the people in Madrona. Her mother was the Duchess de La Mare. She always presented herself in way that no one forgot . Marguerite knew the Agmundr's had been invited to tea with the Queen herself. 

Lisette always loved to tell the tale about how before her father ,Abner took a voyage around the world to see the world before he settled down. He was going to marry Esmeralda when he returned home. It would be a prosperous pairing that would elevate both families standings and business.

When Abner finally reached the land of Bergljot he saw the most lovely woman he had ever seen. One glance from across a crowded walkway and he knew that his life would not be complete without her. Kristjana, he learned was her name and he vowed not to return to Madrona unless she was on his arm.

Marguerite felt that Lisette would be the perfect daughter in-law, and could hardly wait for her to march down to aisle to Will. Their wedding would be the social event of the year. She thought that if her luck held maybe they could get the King and Queen to attend, or send a lovely gift. It would be the grandest wedding Madrona had seen in years. Marguerite decided that the last job she and William would ever do would be Will's cake. That would be the perfect ending to their long carer. She knew they would hand complete ownership of Cromwell's Cakes over to Will as one of their wedding gifts.


End file.
